


Sunshine and Hammocks

by Marveljunkie



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2k17 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: A little fresh air does wonders.





	Sunshine and Hammocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor__idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/gifts).



Another crappy town, another crappy rental house. 

But hey, this one has a hammock. Dean was really looking forward to spending some quality time *wink wink* with Sam in it… until Sam got the flu and felt too weak to do much of anything. 

Fortunately though, Dad allowed Dean to stay with Sam and keep an eye on him. Nevermind that he’s 16 going on 17, sick is sick. 

So Dean spends most of his time inside, in case Sam needs anything. One sunny afternoon however, Sam says he should go outside and get some fresh air before he gets sick too.

Since Sam sleeps most of the time anyway and he feels somewhat better, Dean decides a trip to the outdoors probably won’t prove fatal. 

So he steps out and settles into the hammock, one foot hanging to keep it swinging.

After some time, Sam stumbles out the back door and crawls into it with him, curling up on his chest. “Couldn’t sleep.” He mumbles. 

Dean can’t find it in himself to tease Sam when he so obviously feels like shit, so he just curls an arm around him and pets his hair. “Sorry, sweetheart.“ 

Sam hums and tips his face up to kiss Deans jaw. "S'kay." 

Dean keeps the hammock swinging slowly and gently, and keeps his breathing slow and deep. 

Sam’s breathing unconsciously mirrors his, and soon he manages to fall asleep. 

The first soft snore makes Dean smile and he presses a kiss to the top of Sam’s head. 

"Sleep well, little brother.”


End file.
